powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Omega Helix
Power Rangers Omega Helix is a Concept created by Box of Kratos. This season follows a team of "Rangers for Hire" putting away their need for Profit, in order to live in today's world, and fight a force bigger than themselves. Synopsis In the City of Misty Creek, a group of five former Silver Guardians and Air Force pilots form their own small business known as "Omega Helix", dedicated to assisting and saving Misty Creek's citizens, mainly Law Enforcement whenever the Police are unavailable, practically making them mercenaries. Omega Helix's business was booming, raking in $1,000 a day, but, their method is a closely guarded secret between them, Inspired by three ranger teams from the past, They had ranger powers of their own, but, their existence is unknown to the public, Anyone recording them in their morphed state will have their camera, or whatever recording device they used, destroyed. That is, until, an army of aliens, rumored to be a "Shadow Protectorate" splinter faction, began to attack the Earth, These aliens declared themselves the Aurakin Brotherhood and wished to drain the Earth of it's most precious resources and cause Humanity's mass extinction due to it's past and present affairs within other galaxies, especially within the Shadowzone. The Omega Helix Rangers realize that Misty Creek is under heavy attack by the Aurakin. Overcoming their fear of being compromised whenever they realize that this is bigger than themselves. The Power Rangers Omega Helix reveal themselves to Misty Creek, as well as the entire world, and now they put aside their need for profit and battle their newfound foe. Characters Rangers Allies *Mrs. Morgan Hopkins *Daniel R. Hamby Villains * Aurakin Brotherhood (or simply Aurakin) **Supreme Commander Urcus Neth ***General Oznos P'teth ***Lieutenant Th'eel Ovvius ***Sergeant Flar-Clyana *Phasedrones (Footsoldiers) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Bio Driver - a Wristworn Morpher created by the team, activated when the user utters the phrase "Omega Drive, Mobilize" ** Silver Driver - Silver Ranger's version of the Bio Driver, activated when he utters the phrase "Silver Drive, Mobilize" Weapons * O.H. Saber - The Omega Helix Rangers' double-edged swords that can transform into Laser Blasters ** SilverStriker ' - An Advanced Version of the O.H. Saber used by the Silver Ranger (can combine with the Rangers' Individual Weapons to form the Omega SuperCollider) *'Omega SuperCollider (The Omega Helix Ranger's weapons combined into a Rapid Fire "Artillery" Cannon)◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Omega Auto-Blaster◆ ** Omega Chronocannon◆ ** Omega Equalizer◆ ** Omega Nanomortar◆ ** Omega Cryo Blaster◆ Vehicles * Omega Helix Humvee * RazorCycles Zords OmegaFlyer System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord * Omega Helix Hyperzord ◆◆◆◆◆◆★➲ ** Silver Helix Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Omega Helix Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **** OmegaFlyer I ◆ **** OmegaFlyer II ◆ **** OmegaFlyer III ◆ **** OmegaFlyer IV ◆ **** OmegaFlyer V ◆ * Spectre Battlezord ★ * Delta Helix Megazord ◆➲ ** SilverFlyer ◆ ** Omega Carrier ➲ * Alternate Combination: ''Spectre Helix Megazord ★◆◆◆◆◆ Battlefleet System ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord * Battlefleet Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Red Battleship ◆ ** Blue Cruiser ◆ ** Black Submarine ◆ ** Yellow Carrier ◆ ** White Destroyer ◆ * Alternate Combination: ''Battlefleet Megazord Dreadnought Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ Note from Author ''"Hi, Box of Kratos here, I apologize if this seems like its not one of my BEST work, but, like X-Force, i struggled with the ideas of the plot, rangers, allies, villains, arsenal, vehicles, and zords. At least know that i tried. Other than that, Thanks for taking a gander" Trivia * The Ultrazord isn't called an Ultrazord, its name is the Hyperzord. * Since the Aurakin is considered a splinter-faction of the Shadow Protectorate, it is presumably X-Force's indirect sequel. * This is the 3rd Season in a row not to feature Animal-themed zords. * The Battlefleet Megazord takes it's name from the megazord featured in Operation Overdrive. * This is the first season that has a logo not created by Box of Kratos. (Credit to MP6) Category:Box of Kratos